Point Of View
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: Because everyone's point of view is different. Some people see things differently than others--just HOW differently? Ryou/Yami no Bakura


Point Of View

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Each one of us has our own point of view--oftentimes, it's on the opposite end of the spectrum to another's. And this is what this story deals with: The differences in various points of view. The subject matter? Gratitude. ...and love.

WARNING: Shounen-ai. Ryou/Yami no Bakura (called Bakura 'cause I'm lazy and don't want to type out Yami no Bakura every single time I mention him~~ D). Differing points of view. Authoress being purposely vague to make you think. ::End::

DISCLAIMER: Heeeeeeeeeeellooooooo??? *pauses* HEEEEELLLLLOOOOO?! Hmmm... No lawyers. And you all know what that means~! *innocent grin grin* I own Yu-Gi-Oh! I own Yu-Gi-Oh!~!! All mine; yup, yup. Mine, mine, mine, MINE~~~ *happily carols and spins around in circles* ^_^

Suspicious Man In Armani Suit: Um, excuse me? Would you be Miss Neko-chan?

...yes. _

Suspicious Man In Armani Suit: Ah, good. Takahashi-san would like to inform you that you will be receiving a letter within the next several days that shall inform you of the days you must appear in court.

EH??? ... O_O;;

Suspicious Man In Armani Suit: Oh, didn't you know? Anime and manga artists know all and see all--including a not-so-very-smart authoress who claims to own Yu-Gi-Oh! instead of putting down the required disclaimer. Thus, you're being sued.

...well, dammit. _ Well, it just goes to show you that lawyers are EVERYWHERE. -_-;;

  
  


~ * ~

  
  


He wasn't afraid of me. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how much I yelled and screamed and threatened to hurt him--he wasn't afraid. He didn't even blink when I shoved my face up close to his and growled deep within my throat. No reaction whatsoever except for a calm acceptance. Dammit! Was he _ever_ afraid? 

"Thank you, Bakura." His voice was so soft I could barely hear it over my heavy breathing. Stupid child. I hate him, I really do. Can't you see the rage boiling just beneath the surface, stupid child? Can't you see how much I hate--how much I _loathe_--you? Can't you see it at all? Or are you too _stupid_ to realize the danger that you've put yourself in? "Thank you."

"...for what?" I manage to snarl, slowly edging away as I do so. Why would he thank me? I have given him hell--threatened to hurt him, destroy him in every way possible, rip his world to shreds and then laugh as he finally breaks down, falling into insanity. The only reason why I haven't killed him is because I need his body. Yadonushi, indeed.

But that won't stop me from hating him.

I refuse to stop.

I'll NEVER stop.

He tilts his head at me and blinks slowly, as if he can sense the emotions and thoughts that are roiling deep within my mind. He can't, though. He's not strong enough. He'll never be strong enough to achieve THAT bit of power. He'll always, always, always be nothing more than just a stupid child with large, innocent eyes.

He makes me sick.

"I wanted to thank you for choosing me as your... 'host.' I'm glad that I got the chance to get to know you. I'm glad that I got to feel the things that you hide deep within yourself. I'm glad... I'm glad that you've learned what kindness feels like. I know that you haven't received much kindness over the years--you're hardened and cold; unyielding and stiff--you'll never give an inch on anything. Not even for the people you care about the most."

I flinched. And I hated _myself_ all the more for flinching. Damn him. Damn him to the worst afterlife imaginable. "I care for no one, host."

His eyes softened further and he continued to look at me, not with pity and condemnation, but with understanding... and acceptance. Damn him to the very bleakest levels off the afterlife. Never have I hated him more. Pity and condemnation, I could have handled. Those I would have _understood_. Stupid, stupid, stupid child.

The only thing is: I can no longer recognize who is the child and who is the adult.

"I am grateful for the chance of getting to know you better. I am grateful for the ability to tell when you are telling the truth... and the ability to tell when you are lying."

I hissed--it was the only thing that I was capable of doing. Foolish child. Stupid child. _Mortal_ child. Didn't your mother ever tell you that it was dangerous to goad the rattlesnake? Its bite is deadly and can kill--and this particular rattlesnake has no qualms about killing. It has done it before and will do it again in the future. And your life is just as easily taken away as all the rest, _child_.

"I... I believe that, no matter how hard we try to deny it, there is some good hidden deep within us. I know that you aren't evil, Bakura. I know that there is some good in you; otherwise, why would you have taken the blast meant for me during our duel with Yami no Yuugi? You... You didn't want me to injured further."

"And if you'll remember," I snarled back, "I was the one who sliced up your arm." 

His eyes remained steady--no reaction whatsoever to my comment. Why am I not surprised? Stupid, stupid, stupid child. He could be tortured and he would just merrily accept it, smile, and say, 'Thank you.' He is the most... naive... person I have ever met.

"I am _grateful_," he continued, "that I was given the chance to meet you and to get to know you. You may think otherwise, Bakura, but... I _am_ happy that I was given the chance to get to know you. People change over time. And you have been given much time to change. And, as much as you try to deny it, you are becoming a good person. You're... You're beginning to care. I am proud of you and I know how hard it has been for you to change. I... I am grateful that you are my yami, Bakura."

My jaw dropped. I know that, at that point of time, I probably resembled something akin to a fish out of water (gasping and wheezing oftentimes gives that impression), but I have never _ever_ been so shocked in my whole entire lifetime... Lifetimes? Or would it still be considered lifetime? Needless to point out, I didn't know what to say. And could you blame me for that?

But I don't care. I still hate him so much--nothing will ever change that fact. NOTHING.

He smiled that little smile of his--he knows how much I despise it; and yet he always seems to wear it when I'm around. "I will never regret having the opportunity of getting to know you, Yami. I _am_ grateful that I had the chance to get to know you." Finally finished, he continued smiling that little smile, bowed, and walked out of my soul room, closing the door quietly behind him. And I could only ask myself one question:

Why?

Why is he so grateful for knowing me, inside and out?

All I have ever done is hurt him in as many ways as possible. I hated him. Still hate him. Nothing will ever change that fact, nor do I want that particular fact changed. So... Why? Why is he so grateful? Why does he smile that smile when he's around me? Why does he seem so happy, even when awful things are happening to him? Why is he so gentle, so caring, so loving--making even Yuugi seem like the Wicked Witch of the West (someone I can completely admire and look up to)? Why is he so grateful of having met _me_??

I don't know.

I can't answer that question.

...I don't think I'll _ever_ be able to answer that question.

  
  


~Owari~


End file.
